


Magic, Healing, and Steel

by LokiAssassinFoxy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), heralds of valdemar
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAssassinFoxy/pseuds/LokiAssassinFoxy
Summary: Hanzo Hasashi didn't die from D'Vorah's poison. He lived and found himself in a world filled with the one thing he hated the most and trusted the least, Magic. Hanzo has to now trust a Mage, one who saved his life, to help him adjust to his new life in this strange new world.





	1. Chapter 1

The bridle bells rang sweetly that morning as the young members of the K’Valdemar Vala were tested for gifts and their potential. Everyone there knew what those sweet-sounding bells meant. One of their own was going to be chosen by the legendary companions. Regardless of who was chosen, the members of the Vala could be proud that a Tayledras would be chosen. That moment, which seemed like forever soon arrived and a grey stallion with blue and sliver tac with the sliver bells walked in. The stallion’s eyes fixed on one young boy indeed. That young boy had been born to them but had been orphaned not to long after birth, as had his twin brother. Both had wonderous ebony hair and sparkling emerald eyes. The older boy, who wore his hair long, was named Vanyel Darien Ashkervon. Having already starting to show signs of a mage gift he was being trained as a mage, so the fact the companion had come for him was no surprise. As the Stallion and Vanyel locked eyes, the world seemed to stop,

‘Yes, brother of mine. You are mine.’  
‘I am Vanyel, you are?’  
‘Caryo, you have much to live up to Vanyel.’  
‘I know.’

The tender moment though was broken because Vanyel’s twin brother, who had shone the healing gift, he would have had to stay behind. After twelve years together, they were inseparable. He was screaming

“Let me go with him!”  
“You can not go, Kris, you weren’t chosen.”  
“I don’t care I do not want to be away from Van!”

Caryo whinnied and nudge Vanyel physically before asking of his chosen,

‘Is your twin that close to you, that leaving would break him?’  
‘Unfortunately, yes Caryo.’  
‘Would you be broken by leaving him chosen?’  
‘Yes, Caryo. Lord and Lady of lights, can Kris come with us? He could get training at the healer’s collegium.’  
‘Yes, chosen he may come.’

Caryo cantered over to Kris and nudged him. There was a gentle pulling on his tunic from Caryo before Vanyel explained

“Caryo agreed to allow you to come to Kris.”

Kris hugged Caryo tightly and whispered his thanks and a nudging was his ‘your welcome’ from the grey colored stallion. Kris then took a horse which was to be his anyway and joined his brother on the road. That would be their first steps into the world around them and to the ever-changing world around them. Once arriving in Haven, they would be parted but the distance was easier to handle than leaving half of yourself back home in the Vala. The bothers only took three years to gain their top ranks of full Herald Mage for Vanyel and Master Healer for Kris. The brothers would then return home for Vanyel’s internship so that he could train his mage gift father. In the year and a half, Vanyel made Mage Adept and Kris was now Healer Adept. Both then returned to Haven to severe the Queen and Kingdom as Herald Mage Adept and Healer Adept. Other adventures in their lives would see them both knighted as knights of the realm and given status among the Ghost Cat clan that still resided in Valdemar, even after the long years. Herald Mage Adept Vanyel Dreian Ashkervon K’Vala K’Valdemar Knight of the Realm and member of the Ghost Cat clan was also the Monarch’s Own Herald. That meant he was the Monarch’s closest confidant and trusted advisor having the gift of Empathy. Mind Healer Adept Kris Talimar Ashkervon K’Vala K’Valdemar Knight of the Realm and member of the Ghost Cat clan was a rare healer that the Monarch came to value highly given his ability to heal both the mind and the body as well. 

Just five short years after all of that, the twins turned thirty-two and noticed things changing in their world. It was as if the fabled Mage Storms of old had returned. Both watched for signs of Change Children or horrific monsters to return but such creatures never did return to this more modern world where the sicknesses of old had been wiped out and would never return though all healers knew how to treat dead illnesses such as wasting sickness and hammer lung regardless. A person was smart, but people were dumb panicky animals. Get the right fire under them and they could turn. Such was the case with the law of subjecting candidates to the counsel to the truth spell. People were seeing that as tyrannical and there was an outcry that the Heralds had to stop. That had been a near close call for Vanyel that day as one of the protestors attacked him. Vanyel never once took credit for saving his own life but giving credit to Herald Weapon’s Master Dirk for giving him the tools to save his own life and the lives of many that day and several other times after that day. 

This day, today Vanyel and Caryo along with a young newly made Herald were riding circuit accompanied by Kris when Herald Elspeth rode up on her white companion mare Kerro and said

“Herald Mage Adept Vanyel you're needed at the Northern Border. My circuit mentor sent to get you.”  
“Easy Elspeth, calm down. What has Keren so alarmed that she needs me for?”  
“Northern Barbarians, Seer. I only could glimpse their totems, but they were Wolverine.”  
“Then Keren was right to call for me. Lead on Elspeth. Kelder, Kris with me.”

And like the arrows they were so named for the foursome bolted, Kris was thankfully riding a Dehyli Stag from their Vala otherwise a horse would have tired from a long-forced gallop. For all the tales of Darien’s triumph over an eclipse Shaman, Vanyel was not prepared for the sickening sight before him once he had arrived at where Keren held these Wolverine clan barbarians from getting any father into Valdemar than they should. Vanyel and his group slowed their mounts to a canter and wicked sneers were earned for these barbaric fools.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bright heaven’s Vanyel, the tales don’t prepare you for what reality is.”

Vanyel said nothing to Kris as the sight of the barbarian camp burned into his mind. Everyone held him to high standards not only as the Monarch’s Own but also to the deeds of his two ancestors. It was funny that he had gotten Caryo, Selenay’s Companion at least four decades ago. He shook that from his head. He was six-foot-two inches in height, had ebony hair and silver eyes. He was every inch Vanyel from years ago, but he was his own Herald. He hated that he was often compared to Vanyel or Darien when he just wanted to be known for his actions, not what his ancestors did. Kris had it easier. He just had to do his job and that was it. If he did anything extraordinary that would be amazing. Vanyel? Nah he was expected to do extraordinary things given he was named after both Vanyel and Darien. He has drawn from his thoughts when he saw Keren wave him and his group down. With a swift practiced move Vanyel was down from Caryo and walking up to the Herald. 

“I am glad you made it Vanyel. I thought that you may know what to do or say to these barbarians since your people, the Tayledras, have dealt with them before. Heck didn’t your ancestor Darien defeat a shaman?”  
“Two Keren, he defeated two Eclipse shamans.”  
“Exactly.”

Vanyel growled and muttered 

‘Every damn time.’  
‘Are you ok chosen?’  
‘No Caryo I am not.’

Vanyel sighed with little choice he said 

“Alright show me to their leader.”  
“Right this way.”

Vanyel turned cold and pale when he saw what was going on that Keren also needed his help on. Lying on the ground, forced down by several brutes being raped as they walked in was a young man about his age, and almost looked like himself and Kris, just with a bit darker skin. Vanyel’s empathy picked up on the young man’s agony, disgust, and fear. What was worse, the one raping him at that moment was the Shaman of this clan. Worse still, he was an Eclipse Shaman. Vanyel’s stomach churned to see the Shaman finish and scar the young man with his knife. Vanyel watched in horror as the young man was thrust up and bound to a tree for all to see. The Shaman noted Vanyel and pointed at him and said something in his native tongue, while his comrades knew, Vanyel’s allies did not. Vanyel, however, did know. Keren asked

“What did he say Vanyel?”  
“He called me a pretty boy, a pansy.”  
The Shaman fixed his gaze on him and directly said

“You, Mage-adept. Duel me, in an hour.”  
“Fine. If I win your men leave and leave your captive behind.”  
“Alright boy. If I win, we get the one that looks like you.”

Vanyel looked back to Kris who was very uncomfortable, as he too knew Northern Barbarian. Keren looked at Vanyel and asked

“What did you just agree to?”  
“A duel.”  
“Are you crazy?!”  
“I do not think you quite understand Keren. I could not decline.”

She gave him an incredulous look before saying

“Your funeral Vanyel.”  
“You have so little faith in me.”

She walked away. Within an hour both mages were prepared for their duel. Vanyel was aware that the Eclipse Shaman would be more aggressive and forceful. He had to stay calm and centered. Ground and Center would do him well. He also knew that he could tap into the leylines and nodes in the area for extra aid. The arena was made, and everyone gathered to watch. Those barbaric fools even made their victim watch. Vanyel put that from his mind as he prepared himself for the fight of his life. They circled one another before the Eclipse Shaman threw the first spell. Vanyel easily absorbed it and returned its power to the earth. Vanyel stayed on the defensive for a time watching his opponent try to find an opening in his strategy all the while waiting for his chance. He would have had his chance too, had the Shaman not pulled a dirty move and knocked him to the ground. 

‘Shit I am done for.’

Vanyel thought. But then he felt a warm embrace surround him and time slowed down. He opened his shut eyes that he did not even realize he had shut and saw Vanyel and Darien shimmering before him offering their hands to their young descendant. He took their hands and stood up filled with their strength and resolve. He turned back to the Shaman and time returned to normal as Vanyel advanced on him taking him down now with ease and he used to earth to encapsulate and kill the Shaman. It was over. He returned the energies used to the leylines and nodes and turned to the barbarians who had no trouble keeping their end of the deal leaving their victim behind, fleeing back into the hills where they had come from. Now…now they had other issues to deal with. Vanyel just stood there almost dumbfounded unsure of what to do seeing as he had never been in a duel, Adept to Adept, let alone kill anyone. And that is when it hit him, he had taken a life. It made him sick. He ducked for the bushes and lost his noon meal and broke down crying. He knew he was human and normal as he had this reaction…but…he was a Herald he had to be strong. This just made him look weak and now…there was the captive to deal with. Someone his age, someone who would be skittish given what just happened to him. Once he collected himself and cleaned himself up, he stood up and walked back to the others to figure out what to do now. It was clear that someone was going to have to help him out, but how was the question.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanyel stood there after the battle against that barbarian shaman. the others had left their wreck of a captive. he had watched as his fellow mages tried to approach him. The captive struggles to stand and fails to stand, falling onto is rump. Vanyel walks over to him and offers his hand without a word. The captive crawls back in distrust Vanyel looks at him surprised. He then squats down and looks at him calmly.

“Thank you for the rescue but I do not know you.”

The young man says and Vanyel nods in understanding before saying 

"I understand that. I just want to help you."  
“I cannot judge you, but your kind has given me little reason to place trust in someone like you.”

The young man states alluding to hidden trauma though not saying it outright. Vanyel holds his head down before he looks to his comrades. In his native tongue, he gives the order to back away and calls for his look-alike, the healer. His look-alike comes to squat beside him and whispers something in his ear. The young man gives a respectful bow of gratitude and says

“I suppose you have earned a fair chance.”

Vanyel smiles very softly 

"I am Vanyel Ashkevron, this is my twin brother Kris Ashkevron. While I am a mage, he is a healer, and we both are bards."  
“A healer? Very well. I am Hanzo Hasashi. Healer, I hope not to seem selfish, but I may need your aid, ah Kris was it?”

Kris smiles softly as well before nodding 

"You do need it. you look underfed, and that shaman...well let’s not dredge up the past."  
“He was dishonorable. I doubt I can say the same to you. May we speak after we get to a safe place?”

Vanyel agrees and asks

“How are you on a horse?"  
“Well enough to get where I need to go, though, I might need a calm horse. No need to risk me worsening my injures on a wild stallion right?”

Vanyel smiles 

"Caryo is no wild stallion, and he is willing to let you ride him."

Hanzo limps to the horse before gently brushing his hand over the back of its neck, enamored by his beauty and charm.

“This Caryo will do nicely”

Caryo is a silver-colored Stallion with ice blue eyes, which with how blue they are, remind Hanzo of a close friend of his. The Stallion looks at him and nuzzles him gently before Vanyel asks 

"You alright with...hearing someone speak to you in your head?"  
“It’s a bit unnerving but nothing I have not experienced before. If you do not jeopardize my privacy it will be alright.”

: It isn't Vanyel who will be talking to you in your head.: 

A pleasant, gentle male voice states in Hanzo's mind who replies in thought, showing the gift of Mindspeech.

: Interesting. However, my statement about privacy still stands. May I have your name?:  
: I am Caryo, the Stallion before you. My kind are called Companions. We don't often bear anyone other than our chosen.:  
: I am grateful for your service. I will try not to make a habit of this special treatment  
: Good, otherwise I will kick Vanyel in the rear for being too kind.:  
: Hay burner: 

Vanyel says through the bond, which Hanzo hears. Hanzo then asks

: Any more surprises I should be aware of?:  
: Other than, that where we are going...the people live off the land, and well...you'll have to see for yourself, but it is where I was born and raised. It is home.: 

Vanyel says projecting calming thoughts, before assisting Hanzo up on to Caryo before mounting behind Hanzo. Vanyel smiles fondly and projects the fondness to Hanzo who replies aloud

“I am sure it’s a good place.”  
"It is." 

Vanyel says, he goes quiet allowing Hanzo to ask questions

“Do you have your smiths? My people are particularly good in that regard, so I could assist yours if needed, as a way of payment.”  
"Well yes, you'll see though, however, payment won’t be necessary." 

Vanyel states. He gets Cayro going into a gentle canter as Kris follows on a strange mount to which Hanzo does not even notice before saying

“Tell me about yourself.”

Vanyel smiles softly before saying 

"Kris and I are orphans. We never met our dad as he died before we were born. Our mom died after we were born. The Hawkbrothers took us in."  
“I would like to meet these brothers. I am married, rather I was married. My worst enemy is now my brother-in-arms, and I am the grandmaster of my order, well clan.”

Vanyel nods before asking, about to have history repeat its self 

"Would you like to meet a friend of mine?"  
“Of course,”

Vanyel mind calls to said friend and gently lifts Hanzo's arm and places a thick glove on it. Soon a large Hawk lands on his arm and nuzzles Hanzo. Hanzo extends his other hand and if allowed he pets the bird, the hawk leans into the pets and says, via Mindspeech 

: oooh yes, head scratches are the best, that's the spot, oooo. I'm Haar, by the way, I am a Bondbird and Vanyel's Bondbird.:

Hanzo Mindspeaks to Vanyel, asking

: How many of these companions can one have?:  
: Never more than two. Companion's choose their Herald, and the bondbrids can either chose or be assigned by their parents.: 

Vanyel replies, Hanzo nods before deciding to include Kris asks

“How about you kris? Do you have a bondbird?”

Kris sighs, and replies 

"No wasn't so lucky. I have Kyree." 

Kris mind calls to his Kyree who appears ahead of them as a large-sized Wolf who acts more like a Boxer than a Wolf around Kris and Vanyel. 

"That is Hwell. He uses the gift Mindspeech, which it seems you have a touch of as well. Though Hwell does not speak to anyone but me."  
“Ah, the mighty wolf. A fierce ally to be sure.”

Kris smiles and Hwell pads over to Hanzo and gives him a peaceable look.


	4. Chapter 4

Kris smiles and Hwell pads over to Hanzo and gives him a peaceable look. Hanzo returns a friendly look, before asking

“And how common are such bonds”

Kris speaks happily to share the information as this is his area of expertise outside of Healing and Music 

"Companions are fairly common, Same with bondbirds. Kryee, Firebirds, and Gryphons are uncommon. Rarer are Totem guides, rarest yet are Firecats."  
“Hmmm. Firecats you say... how does one find such a creature?”

Vanyel says 

"You don't, they find you, and it’s rare for them to be outside of Karse, another kingdom here in our world. We-We don't talk about the Karsites."

Hanzo shows a curious look, considering the harsh tone Vanyel used, though Vanyel does not elaborate before Hanzo simply says

“Then let us move on”

It is agreeable and They make good time to the Vala, being met by Silkrunner, a female scout and probably the kindest woman in the Vala, who is five foot five in height has dark brown hair and lovely blue eyes. Seeing Hanzo, in Kris' ill-fitting healer greens chastised Kris in Tayledras. It is obvious by how Silkrunner was speaking, the relationship here. Hanzo slips off Cayro and stands at attention

“Hello there.”

Hanzo says and Silkrunner looks at him and waves but doesn't answer. Vanyel sighs 

"Right not everyone in the Vala speaks Northern Barbarian. Hanzo this is Silkrunner, our healer and Kris and My adoptive mother." 

he pauses then introduces Silkrunner to Hanzo in Tayledras, which sounds melodious and strange to Hanzo. He just keeps a calm composure as he tries not to disrespect this new culture, as he is unaware of what is happening. This is all new to him.

Vanyel smiles before saying to Hanzo 

"Mother will take you from here, I have to get back. I have a new herald to mentor on their circuit. Before I go, however, I wish to give you something, but I need your permission first. You'll understand when I give it."

Hanzo hesitantly thinks but relents when he sees the sincerity in Vanyel’s eyes  
“You have my permission”

Vanyel then closes his eyes and transfers the memories of learning Tayledras and Valdemarian to Hanzo, along with copying his memories of learning Japanese and English. He opens his eyes putting his hand to his head in pain, while Hanzo felt nothing other than the flood of memories before saying as if second nature in Tayledras

“Are you alright Vanyel...?”

He paused then said

“How did I know this? is this what you said I would…?” 

He paused again and said with tears and a smile

“I only wish I knew how to repay this gift.”

Vanyel replies in perfect Japanese 

"It is not necessary. It was a pleasure."  
“Ah, I see, a transfer of languages. Ok. Thank-you again Vanyel.”

Hanzo states bowing to Vanyel before Vanyel rides off to return to the Herald he was riding circuit with. He then turns towards Silkrunner and says

“I am Hanzo Hasashi.”

Silkrunner smiles warmly at him

"I am Silkrunner. It's very nice to meet you Hanzo. Come along now, let’s get you some better fitting clothes."  
“Thank you, ma’am,”

Silkrunner takes Hanzo to their Ekeles, a treehouse, and helps him up into it, Hanzo is doing his best to conceal his pain, and says

“This is a very interesting village”

Silkrunner notices him and goes mama bear. She leads him into Vanyel's room since it is the closet and says to him 

"Sit down on the bed and take the shirt off. You are hurt and I am going to help tend to your wounds." 

Hanzo sits and removes the forest green tunic shirt exposing his tanned skin to the warm air, it is comfortable for the pyromancer and former hellspawn

“Thank you, ma’am.”

He's a bit concerned about his pride as a warrior since his tone was polite yet slightly bothered.

"You're Welcome." 

Silkrunner looks at his back seeing the cuts at various stages of healing. She works on those first. 

"Do not fret Hanzo. I have healed many a warrior in my life. Like my husband Skysong. If it will distract you, do you have any questions for me?"  
“I do have one, but it seems to be a touchy subject.”  
"Oh, the Karsites. Yes, our kingdom has always had a rocky relationship with them. They practice demon magic. Unnatural magic and their leaders are worshiped as literal gods on earth. Chosen by the Firecats as Sons of the Sun." 

Silkrunner states. She looks over her handiwork before noting something a bit off. 

"Hanzo, are you really alright? You do not seem all that comfortable sitting."  
“It's difficult. I should have been able to protect myself, from harm…”

She looks at him and says calmly 

"You are safe here. It is my duty as a healer to have a look, I wish to help you. There is no shame in that. Though I will admit you do remind me a lot of Vanyel while he was training to be a scout before he was chosen." 

She pauses seeing Kris who drew the curtain on the doorway to give them privacy.

“I know what it’s like to have a rocky relationship”

She nods before asking 

"May I have a look? I will try not to hurt you, but I am doing my job as a healer to check."

He nods and leans over, lowering the pants and underwear for Silk to see. Silkrunner looks and sees the damage done by the Shaman. She does her work, she applies a bit of pressure to check for feeling, though she askes 

"Does this hurt?"  
“Just a bit but nothing compared to what I’m used to. May I ask a personal question?”  
"Go on?" 

Silkrunner says applying a cool balm to the affected area before giving him the signal she was finished.

“Have you ever considered that this hostility could just be a misunderstanding. I do not wish to seem nosey, but I have experienced similar events. It is how I made a brother out of a hated enemy”  
"It...it is not easy to explain Hanzo. That is something you will more than likely get from Vanyel, but good luck with that, he tends to bottle up traumas like that."


	5. Chapter 5

"It...it is not easy to explain Hanzo. That is something you will more than likely get from Vanyel, but good luck with that, he tends to bottle up traumas like that."  
“Please forgive me I didn't mean to push.”  
"It is alright. Something happened while Vanyel was severing the Queen in a diplomatic mission to Karse. Something very wrong, The Heir in right, Jadus, was almost killed, four heralds lost their lives, and Vanyel won't say, but I am starting to think something like your recent trauma. He just won't say. Maybe...maybe your arrival is a blessing in disguise." 

Silkrunner says. She pauses reflecting as a mother would, Silkrunner then says 

"Alright Hanzo, you will survive. Sadly, the scars won't fade but the pain will. I am going to get Kris, While I am a healer, his is the highest level, and can do more for you, considering he is also a mind healer." 

She gets up, grabs Vanyel's old scout uniform and hands it to Hanzo saying 

"here until the Hertasi can make you your clothing"  
“Thank you for all you have done.”  
"You're Welcome." 

She then leaves him alone in Vanyel's room, it's a decent size, with a large balcony which leads down to a stall where Cayro may be kept. Hanzo gets dressed then walks to the balcony as he looks out, he sees from below Kris wave to him before Kris climbs up the sliding pole near the balcony. He is also six-foot-tall and has black hair and silver eyes as well as Vanyel. He though is dressed in his healer's greens. 

"How are you feeling Hanzo?" 

He asks both as a healer and as a friend.

“Much better. How long have you been a healer?”

Kris smiles 

"Mother knows how to ease the pain." 

He pauses, 

"Since I Twelve years old. Gifts show around twelve to thirteen years of age. I am 32 currently. So, twenty years. That is also how long Vanyel has been a Herald."  
I have high respect for medicine, the world needs more healers

Kris smiles at that before motioning for Hanzo to sit in one of the chairs while he sits in another. Kris smiles softly before asking  
"Do you have any questions Hanzo?"

I am thinking of many, but I suppose I should start with these companions. Please tell me about them?

Kris smiles before stating 

"The Companions themselves, well a Herald tells it best as they work with them closely. Bondbirds like Vanyel's Haar are double the size of their normal counterparts and are very intelligent My ancestor Darien Farkin whom Vanyel is also named for, had an Owl named Kuari. That is actually what that statue is in the center when you came in." 

Kris pauses before continuing 

"Kyree like Hwell are mysterious but loyal. Little is known about the Firebirds, so I cannot comment. Griffins are vain, deadly, but damn loyal once you earn their respect and trust. We have several griffins here, one of them having personally known my ancestor Darien."

Hanzo chuckles then ask

“I suppose you also have dragons?”

Kris sighs 

"No dragons, closest we come are the Hertasi."  
“Hertasi?”

As if on cue, a child-sized lizard comes out from Vanyel's room holding a set of plain brown clothes, finely made, though plain and boring. It walks over to Hanzo and relevantly hands him the clothing. Hanzo just sits there speechless Kris gives a bit of an encouraging click of his tongue which causes the Hertasi to speak 

"I am Isi. It's nice to meet you."

As if trying to shake off the fact that his joke turned into reality Hanzo turns and says

“Do you have a safe place to train, I wish to return your gift of knowledge for one of my own?”

Kris nods and says 

"Follow me. I am decent with Swords, as well as Bows, Knives, and Hand-to-Hand."  
“For a healer, you seem abnormal...”

Hanzo hesitates to say lethal as he does not wish to show disrespect, Kris though speaks

"I have to be. Healer Adepts are rare. Mind healers, in general, are rarer. Rarer still are Mind Healer Adepts. Rarest of all is Mind Healer-Healer Adept, Me." 

Kris says, he pauses 

"While Vanyel has to watch his back cause he is a herald, I have to watch mine cause of my rare gifts."

Leaning to a knee, as a wave a pain hits him.

“I did not mean to insult you.”

Hanzo stands up despite the pain of an old leg injury. Kris looks at him 

"Are you alright Hanzo? You seem to be in pain."  
“Old injuries. I shall be fine. Please lead the way to this training area.”

Kris nods and continues. it’s just a short distance, and once they arrive Hanzo notices a familiar distortion in his line of sight. Kris looks at him 

"Something up?"  
“You have your reptile, I have mine.”

Kris looks confused before the induvial appears before them. Kris looks at Hanzo 

"You know him?"

Hanzo in a stoic voice reply

“I do. What are you doing here?”

Reptile recognizes him but doesn't attack saying 

"I live here now. Sssince Ssshinnok'ssss defeat. What isss the mighty Ssscorpion doing ssso far from home and clan?"  
“I was on business and that is all you should concern yourself with!”

Reptile looks at him before Kris steps in 

"Easy guys easy."  
“Were it so easy.”

Reptile shows that he is standing down. He states 

"I apologize Ssscorpion. I am glad to sssee you well."

Kris nods before looking alarmed cause the name drop of Shinnok has him concerned.

“What is it”

Kris states 

"Sadly, the name Shinnok is well known here. The fallen god gave Karse the demon mages it relied on for years."  
“I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?”  
"Not really. Karse and its people have isolated themselves after the incident that killed four heralds, nearly killed the heir, and nearly killed Vanyel." 

Kris states honestly.


	6. Chapter 6

Kris nods, then Hanzo says

“All she told me was to ask Vanyel about it.”

Kris sighs then say 

"Yeah. Cause even I don't know the full details, and Vanyel won't be back for another two weeks yet."

“So, reptile, what brings you out here.”

Reptile smiles and excitedly says

"Turnssss out thisss isss my home realm Zarta before all the ssshit happened. Itsss mostly free from Outworld."  
“Very well. Then perhaps you can explain why I woke up...”

Hanzo does not know if he should say what happened to him, given their past Reptile notices the pause and says 

"More than likely a rift. What do you recall last?"  
“Kris, do you trust him?”

Kris nods saying

"he is a member of the Hawk brothers. I've known him my whole life."

Hanzo folds his arms in anger remembering what D’Vorah did to him

“I was growing colder as I slowly succumbed to darkness in the arms of my younger self. Then I woke up being manhandled by a shaman of some barbarian cult!”

Hanzo cocks his head and yells

“YOU wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you!?”

Reptile backs up before saying 

"I am not responsible for that. However, It doesss matches for Rifts." 

Kris adds 

"and worst yet Mage storms which would be more likely. Lord and Lady of Lights Hanzo I am so sorry."

“Perhaps I owe these mage storms an introduction”

He flings a bolt of fire from his hand into the dead center of an archery target.

“To show them my gifts.”

Kris whistles and says 

"Firestarting and Mindspeech both thought sensing and projection. This is unexpected."

“Your saying I have this mind speech. I figured it was connected to your abilities. I am a pyromancer, yes, but I thought that was it.”

Kris shakes his head before explaining 

"Here in Valdemar everyone has the potential to have gifts, just not everyone shows them. There is a sure...no pun intended...fire way to tell."  
“And that is?”

Kris sighs 

"I have to tap into your mind to see the "channels" then we will know for sure. Are you ok with that?"

After some silent contemplation, Hanzo nods

“Whatever it takes.”

Kris nods and does what he needs to do to see. When done he says 

"Alright. Of twenty-two possible gifts you have ten open. That is a lot."  
“Ten. How do I activate them?”

Kris smiles 

"They are already active. You have Bardic, Thought sensing and projecting for both humans and animals, foresight, direction sense, Firestarting, Clairvoyance, and Farsight."  
“As I said, I am a pyromancer. Hmm. How do I use these other gifts?”

Kris says 

"You already were using thought sensing and projection while talking to Vanyel and Caryo. Most gifts are constantly active like my gift of empathy. You’re doing the right thing in using reflex."  
“Then describe the rest to me.” 

Hanzo gives a bow of a student to master, which he has not done in years.

"Bardic refers to music, which Van and I both have. Foresight is glimpsing the future. Direction sense is never losing your way. Clairvoyance is speaking to the dead. And farsight allows you to see things at a distance as if it were in front of you."  
“How does singing or playing an instrument grant your special powers?!”

Kris laughs before saying 

"A trained Full Bard like myself or Vanyel can use the Bardic gift in tandem with our other gifts. Our ancestor Vanyel, used his bardic gift to destroy a shadow weaver. I have used it calm and even heal those in need of healing."  
“May I try something?”

Kris nods, wishing to see his powers Hanzo begins singing a clan battle song as a tornado forms around him only to fizzle out just as it grew a foot tall.

“... I have much to learn.”

Kris nods

"Not a bad start. Do not be discouraged. Gifts take practice and time." 

Kris pauses as they hear shouts. after a lifetime of training and combat allows Hanzo to seamlessly obtain battle poster, Kris then doubles over screaming in agony.

“Reptile what is happening?”

Reptile replies 

"Twin Bond. Vanyel is in danger and he can feel it. You can get your ssself to hisss ssside."

In clan battle prayer Hanzo manages to absorb some of the pain from Kris, to help the Healer. Kris only nods his thanks before standing again and saying 

"Vanyel needs our help. We have to get there."

A subtle turn towards Reptile and Hanzo asks

“Are you joining us?”

Reptile nods yes. Hanzo raises his arm and asks

“Then in this, we are allies?”

Reptile agrees, happily. Hanzo extends to give a warrior's handshake. Reptile takes it in the same fashion.

“Let’s move!”

Kris nods and says 

"Hanzo this would be a great time to combine gifts. Farsight to get a lock on Vanyel, then fire-starting to teleport, with a touch of direction sense."  
“Of course.”

In clan battle chant he focuses. Using his immense passion, he creates a vortex of flame that consumes all three. Then in a brilliant fiery flash, they emerge. Not at the necessary point but close enough to get a vague idea.

“I am sorry I could not get us...”

Violent coughs interrupt him, as he is still injured. Kris is there and tells Hanzo 

"you did wonderfully." 

Kris then runs over to a downed Vanyel who is still alive. Hanzo takes a defensive stance to guard the perimeter

“How is he?”  
"Alive, but unconscious." 

Kris says. Things though go south as they are attacked and outnumbered. Things go black for them. Hanzo loses control of himself and lets Scorpion out and burns the attackers whom Kris recognizes but also blacks out. The only one to stay awake long enough was Reptile who used his powers to fast travel the four of them back to the Vala and then he too collapsed. Silkrunner was first there and would rip Kris a new one once he awoke for his carelessness.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s a week later when Hanzo comes to again in Vanyel's bed. Vanyel is there two sleeping and cuddling. Hanzo sneaks out of bed holding a hand to his aching head. Vanyel seems to notice but doesn't wake only letting a slight yet familiar whimper escape. Hanzo thinks to himself

‘What... I need a... a glass of water... that should work.’

He notices a glass on Vanyel's desk, with herbs. There is also a note which reads 

'The darker herbs are for your reaction headache; the lighter ones and the water are for the bitter after taste.' 

it is signed by Kris.

‘Hmm’

Hanzo graciously drinks and eats. The headache is gone.

“He's talented. That's for certain”

Vanyel though starts muttering...more like begging in his sleep.

“Hmm?”

Hanzo uses his pyromancy to burn away his germs from the mostly empty glass and a quarter of water left before gently attempting to wake Vanyel. Vanyel is startled awake. He looks around panting.

“Easy, drink this. Be careful though it is hot.”

Vanyel nods and does so calming down. He blushes a bit when their hands brush. Hanzo swiftly pulls his hand away.

“You didn't... When I was...?” 

Vanyel smiles 

"It's ok. thank-you Hanzo”   
“for what?”  
"Waking me, and the water. and if your concerned, I do not do anything without permission. However, I can pull out the cot and sleep on that if you don't trust me." 

Vanyel states quietly and honestly.

“I’m... I’m sorry.”

Hanzo is referring to his refusal to move on from his late wife.

"I understand." 

Vanyel gets up and pulls out the cot and gets comfortable on that before dozing off to sleep again. Hanzo regrets the situation as he goes for a walk to reflect on things. He finds himself at the Gryphon grove where most of the Gryphons are asleep save for on slivery griffin. the sliver is due to age as there are actual sliver colored griffins. He turns his head toward Hanzo and smiles. 

"Hello, Hanzo. You’re quite the hero in the Vala, sssaving Vanyel and Krisss."  
“I did what had to be done.”  
"There are many who could learn from your humility, I thinkssss. I am Kelvern." 

Kelvern says stretching his old wings in majesty.

“Kelvern is it? I must wonder about the fate of one beside me. A man by the name of reptile.”

Kelvern nods 

"Reptile is fine. Helped bring the three of you back here."  
“So Kelvern, I must admit I’m not entirely aware of what happened. I remember the ambush then... Nothing”

Kelvern nods and says 

"Kris and Reptile both state you seem to operate without the need for direction. Kris seemed worried though, your eyes became all white.”  
“My readiness is the result of a lifetime of conflict nothing more.”

Kelvern pauses before stating 

"Reptile states he has seen you with the all-white eyes before. From back when you called yourself Scorpion.”  
“Yes. It’s the dark half I had hoped to be able to control by now.”

Kelvern nods before saying 

"We all have the darker half, a shadow. It’s our choice to admit to it and work with it rather than deny it and it gets out of hand. Is there something else on your mind?"

“It’s a personal matter. I simply need time to think. I don’t mean to sound intrusive, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in gaining one of these companions. How does one go about the process?”

As if on cue, a medium-sized all-black griffin walks over to them. He looks at Hanzo and gives him a welcoming smile. Kelvern seems to relax and then calmly states 

"I have been waiting for this for years. Hanzo, this is my grandson Shadowcrest. Shadowcrest this is Hanzo. I can already tell you will make great partners."

Hanzo outstretches his arm to place his hand on Shadowcrest's head in partnering fashion.

“I would be honored to have you as an Allie That is if you would have me.”

Shadowcrest leans in and says 

"Of course, Brother mine."

Hanzo smiles, for the first time in years, he does not recall the last time he smiled, really smiled. With Takeda, he only grinned a sly grin.

“Very well. What’s next?”

Hanzo asks before Kris' voice sounds from behind them, worried but kind 

"How about to bed? What are you doing up at this hour anyway Hanzo? You're still injured."  
“I was in the need for fresh air, as well it seems a companion of my own.”

Hanzo gestures to Shadow. Kris walks over to him nodding before stating 

"Gryphons do not make their choices lightly. Your bond with Shadow will be lifelong. Alright. Just take it easy. I got an earful from my mother for putting you in danger."  
“I am the grandmaster of my clan. I can take care of myself though I appreciate the concern

Kris nods before saying 

"Alright, I am going to head back. Night."  
“Goodnight.”

Hanzo states before hanging with Shaodwcrest just a bit longer before he finds himself curled up to the griffin’s furry side with a wing draped over him for comfort. One of the handlers would find him near dawn and place a warm blanket on him. Hanzo would not wake nor stir, neither would Shadow. Kelvern the aged Silver Gryphon would get up and tell one of the senior members that there was a potential new Silver Gryphon pair in the grove. Once the sun had risen, Vanyel would find Hanzo out here still asleep and leave him a gift. A precious gift Hanzo would treasure for a long to come while living here in Valdemar. It would not be till high noon would Hanzo wake again and be refreshed from the extra sleep he got. He could feel his bond with Shadow growing, though the dream he had was not unpleasant, but did bother him a bit. However, he thought little of it and went about assisting the Vala however he could.


End file.
